explorers_of_celaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Additional Rules
Progression At the end of each session you get a Minor Milestone that also confers you 1 Milestone XP. You can cash in Milestone XP for Significant Milestones (3 XP) or Major Milestones (7 XP). Declare your wish to spend them at the end of a session or contact the GM and make a post about your changes. Travel Travelling is done on a hex-based system with each hex taking half a day to travel. To determine how many days it’d take to get from point A to point B, just count the number of hexes (not including hex A). The hex’s terrain doesn’t affect how long it takes to travel through the hex (except water and mountains, you can’t travel through those hexes except under certain circumstances), though it will influence the random encounters you meet along the way. Before setting out, each character in the party rolls 1dF and adds their Resources skill to the result. Then, all the results are added together (with zeroes or negative results counting as +1). The final result is the total amount of food, water, fuel etc. that your party can bring along, referred to as Supply/Supplies from here on out. You consume Supplies either through events or when you make Camp Remember that you have to ration for the return journey as well! Running Out of Supplies If you run out of Supplies while in the West Marches, your party can move up to 3 hexes before each character must make an Overcome roll using Will against +2 opposition. If they succeed, they continue as per normal, making another check after 3 hexes. You can make camp when you have no Supplies, but then each player must immediately make the check to ensure they don't fall unconscious. If they fail the roll, they fall unconscious and must be carried back by other party members or be left for dead out in the wilds. An unconscious character must continue making the same Overcome roll while travelling; only this time if they fail they fill in their lowest empty consequence with “Death Comes”. When they run out of consequences to fill, the character dies. If you manage to find supplies on your way back, you can make camp as usual and the unconscious character will be revived. Clear the highest “Death Comes” from their consequences. You can replenish your supplies out in the wilds by making an Overcome roll using an appropriate skill against +2 opposition. A regular success gives you 1 Supply while a success with style gives you 2. Camping At sunset you may choose to make camp in the hex you currently reside in. When you make camp, you consume 1 Supply. Choose one action to perform: * Aid/Repair (Roll against the amount of stress the consequence can absorb using a relevant skill. If you fail the roll you can perform any other action other than Aid). * Rest (Regain use of your "Once per Session" stunts (if you used it) AND remove a mild consequence if it was already on the road to recovery). * Scout (The next encounter where you get a negative result, make it neutral instead. Does not count for night time encounters). * Resupply (Make an Overcome roll using an appropriate skill. After everyone's performed their actions, choose up to 3 people for the watch. * If you choose 3, they don't gain any consequences. * If you choose 2, the two people are Tired when dawn breaks. This fills in the lowest consequence slot. * If you choose only 1, that person is Exhausted when dawn breaks. This fills in the lowest consequence slot and carries 1 free invoke). Make an Overcome roll with Notice against +2 when it's your turn to take watch. If you fail, your party immediately enters an encounter. If you succeed, your watch is uneventful. You can only have 1 encounter per camp. Encounters When moving from hex to hex, roll 1dF. On a negative result, your travels are cut short by an encounter. It could be a pack of hungry wolves, an ancient automaton executing its orders or a pack of tribal hunters, either way you’ll have to find a way to resolve or escape from the situation at hand. Each area has a list of possible encounters that are determined with 2d6. The encounters are separate from the SR of the encounter itself. A Skill Rating (SR) determines the number of points the monster has to fill out their skill pyramid. For example, an SR3 encounter might have 1 Fair (+2) and 2 Average (+1) Skills or a single Good (+3) Skill. While monsters must still obey skill columns, their lowest skill doesn't have to start at Mediocre (+0). Each area has a SR assigned to it. When an encounter happens, the GM rolls 4dF and adds the value to the SR of the area to determine the peak skill of the encounter. To determine who has the more advantageous position, roll 1dF: * A negative result means your foe has the upper hand. They get one free invoke on each situation aspect on the scene. * A neutral result means that you encounter each other on neutral ground. * A positive result means that your foe hasn’t noticed the party yet. Your party collectively gets one free invoke on each situation aspect on the scene. Traveling at night increases all SRs by 2 and an encounter happens even if you roll a neutral result on the initial encounter check.